


End of the Line

by Purrdence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Things go BOOM, bucky needs steve, steve needs bucky, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrdence/pseuds/Purrdence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to a writing prompt challenge where one had to rewrite a scene from either Captain America: First Avenger or Winter Soldier, but it had to be from Bucky's POV.</p><p>...I won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Line

The Winter Soldier’s ears rang with the constant barrage of the big guns of three helicarriers firing onto each other and after a crash, his ears rang with his own scream as a beam twice as large as himself fell, pinning him to the transparent skin of the helicarrier’s surveillance hub underbelly. _must get out/I hurt/mission has to be completed/but it hurts/he will be angry again_ The Soldier wriggled _must get out_ and pushed at the beam, but even the strength of a super-weapon wasn’t enough this time.

 _must get out/the mission_ He strained against the metal again, panic rising from the back of his throat. The star spangled man leapt down from the centre of the hub _has a plan_ and the Soldier realised what a precarious position he was in. _get away/help me?/stick to the mission_ He knew what he would be expected to do if the positions were reversed. 

_what?_ For a moment his mind went blank of its own accord as the Captain grabbed hold of the beam, slowly pulling it up. The strained grunt that came as he struggled with the steel, albeit more successfully that the Soldier, betrayed that it was pushing him to his limits _ha_ too. Finally it was lifted clear enough for the Soldier to grab a metal rib of the helicarrier’s skin with his metal arm and pull himself clear. _mission/do it/but he-/DO IT!_

The Captain stared at him and the Soldier stared back, both panting from the exertion and their injuries _he HURT me/ how_ could _you?/my arm_ “You know me,” the Captain insisted. 

The words slid into the cracks that had been sanded over, painted over with a shiny coat of forgetfulness, but not filled in entirely. _do I?/I do?/ don’t compromise the mission/me_ The Soldier tried to pull himself together and smother the tiny speck of a doubt flaring to life in his brain. “NO I DON’T!” He staggered forward, punching the Captain in the shoulder and sending him into his back. _please/don’t_

The Soldier struggled to stay on his feet, both due from the lurching of the damaged helicarrier and his centre of balance being off because of his non-functional arm, ending up on his knees. _have to do this/I can’t/have to!_ He wasn’t that surprised when the Captain rose to his feet again _had them/ focus/ on the ropes_. He was surprised when the Captain didn’t throw the next punch. “Bucky, _who the hell is Bucky?/he keeps calling me this_ You’ve known me your whole life.” 

_lies/he’s telling you lies/finish the mission_ The Soldier’s metal arm whined electronically as he sent the Captain back onto the floor with a simple backhand. 

The Captain had barely touched the floor when he got to his feet again. _doesn’t he ever stop?/punk_ “Your name is James Buchanan Barnes,” he said slowly and deliberately. 

_Bucky?/he’s lying/is he?_ “SHUT UP!” he howled, _him or me?_ throwing his fist at the Captain again, with a heavy thud as he connected and the Captain went sprawling across the hull once more. _shutupshutupshutupithurtsjustSHUTUP!_

The Captain stood up as quickly as his injuries let him, removing his helmet as he did and tossing it to the side. _I took all the crazy/ focus/no he did/mission/him/him/mission_ “I’m not going to fight you,” he declared. 

The Soldier stared in bewilderment as the man tossed his shield through a gap in the hull. _he’s crazy/good!/finish your mission!/Steve Rogers never backs down from a fight!/finish him!_ The Captain pulled himself to his full height, looking the Soldier square in the eyes “You’re my friend.” 

_missiondoitfinishit...friend?misiondoittheywillwipemeagainhelpme_

A calmness took over, the calmness of Orders to Follow and a Role to Play as he ran at the Captain _Steve_ , a feral scream rising up out of his throat as he rammed into him and pushed him across the hull, the water of the river visible through the clear skin. Purpose followed him as he knocked the Captain to the ground and this time he stayed down, pinned down by the Soldier. 

“You’re my mission!” he growled into the man’s face _do it/no_ as he pulled his fist back _why isn’t he fighting back?_ before slamming it into the Captain’s face _not so tough now, is he?_ with a wet thud as metal connected with flesh and bone. _almost finished_ He pulled back again _mission_ , punching harder _enemy/enemy/…mine?_ The voice of the Weapon urged him on: pull back, punch him, more bruises, more blood, repeat. Faster, stronger. Be the Weapon you are. 

_doitdoitbuthecalledmeBuckykillhimhe’sthemissionSteve?missiondoitbuthe’sSteve_ Iknowhim _doit!_

Then, as he went to connect again, he froze, fist raised, staring down at the bloodied man before him. One of the Captain’s eyes was swollen shut from the beating, but he still looked up at the Soldier stubborn and defiant. 

“Then finish it,” the Captain calmly said through broken lips, daring the Soldier to complete his mission.“Because I’m with you to the end of the line.” 

_I know him_

The Soldier started to lower his fist.

_you’re a punk/jerk_

 **Steve**

The Soldier had little time to react when something from above them crashed through the clear hull beside them, shattering everything that wasn’t made out of metal. In the confusion he barely had time to grab onto a beam with his one good arm, releasing a moment too late that this meant Steve slipped out of his grasp as the hull disappeared from beneath them. _Steve!_ It was a few panicked seconds at the Soldier looked around until he saw Steve Roger’s limp body falling towards the water so far below him. For a brief moment _if he drowns, your mission is complete _flashed through his mind as he hung there.__

 _not my mission anymore_

Bucky let go. 


End file.
